


No lo Hagas de Nuevo

by NotoriousHRC



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousHRC/pseuds/NotoriousHRC
Summary: ¿Qué paso después del monumento del 11 de septiembre?





	No lo Hagas de Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always impressed when I read stories in English written by people of whom English is their second or third language. I decided to write a story in my second language, Spanish. I made it easy on myself and only translated a short story I wrote and posted a while ago "Don't Do It Again." I haven't used my Spanish on a daily basis, so I know I'm very rusty and I had to use a dictionary to look up more than a few words and conjugations.
> 
> This is purely for my own self improvement and I welcome comments and corrections on my grammar! 
> 
> ¡Esta historia es completamente ficción!

“¿Que pasó?” Con brazos cruzados, él se enfrentó a su esposa quien estaba en pie a lado del puerto.

Su cara era equal a su hombros y brazos pesados. “Yo caí,” ella dijo fácilmente. Ella puso su bolso encima de la mesa de entrada.

“Yo sé eso,” Él se burló. “Sólo he recibido más que doce llamadas en las últimas dos horas. Todos preguntaban por ti.”

“¿No les dijiste que estoy enferma de neumonía?” Ella cerró sus ojos cansados.

“Por supuesto, no,” él defendió. “Dije que hablé contigo después de caíste y estuviste bien.”

“Bueno.” Ella quitó la chaqueta y la tiró encima de el bolso. “No necesitamos más rumores extendieron.”

“Querida,” empezó con honestidad. “Estamos demasiado tarde para eso.”

Ella levantó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. Él la miró a ella.

“¿Por qué irías allí esta mañana cuando claramente no deberías?”

Sus cejas se juntaron y preparó su defensa.

Él dijo, “La dije que no…”

“¡No necesito que me digas lo que puedo y no puedo hacer!” ella respondió. “¡Elijo mis propias decisiones!”

Él se reó. “¡Sí, elegiste tus propias decisiones!”

“No tengo tiempo para este,” ella trató empujar más allá de él, pero él usó su brazo como un escudo y la bloqueó. “Bill, tengo que llamar muchas personas para alcalar todo. ¡Déjame pasar!”

“¿Por qué no me llamaste?” preguntó. Su tono la obligó a escuchar.

“Bill, en serio,” trató calmar su enfado con sus preguntas. “No necesitaba llamarte. Solo estaba mareada y casi me caí…”

“¿Y cómo averiguo?” interrumpió con los ojos fijos en ella. “Un amigo preocupado me mandó una video de mi esposa se derrumbó cuando salió.” Caminó a lado de ella. “Y cuando te llamo para asegurarme que no éstas en peligro grave, me dices que estás bien y no debo preocuparme.”

“¡Estoy bien!” ella respondió. “¡Déjame pasar, ahora!” Ella empujó al brazo de él lejos.

“¡No!” Él no le estaba permitiendo escapar. Con su brazo, él la agarró por la muñeca y la retorció detrás de su espalda. Ella se defendió, pero también la incapacitó su otra mano. "¡Estamos discutiendo esto aquí y ahora!”

Ella relajó sus músculos para que aflojara su agarre. Cuando lo afloró, ella se revolvió para escapar. Él jaló su pecho a su pecho, la sostenió más cercano. “William Jefferson,” ella silbó a través de sus dientes. “¡Déjame… pasar!”

“No,” respondió imediatamente. “Quiero que me escuchas.”

Ella dejó de pelear pero lo miró con ojos feroces. “No quiero pelearte…”

“Y no quiero pelearte también,” él silbó.

“Entonces, no me peleas y déjame pasar.” Ella trató una vez mas para escapar.

“No…” su esposo acercó su tipa. Su enojo se convirtió en frustración. “No, lo haré…”

Sintió su pecho contra su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo con cada respiración que tomó. Cada respiración que tomó…

Su agarre cambia a una abraza cuando liberó sus manos y movió sus brazos en su espalda. Las yemas de dedos presionaron en su hombro y su espalda. Él se acurrucó su cabeza en su cuello con su cara en el pelo de ella. Su mejilla apretó la mandíbula de ella.

El movimiento de él la sorprendió. “Bill…” dijo en voz baja. “Qué pasa?”

Su cabeza agitó en su hombro. “No lo hagas de nuevo.”

Las palabras de él pusieron fin a su ira. Acunó a él en sus brazos y masajeó las manos encima de la espalda de él. “Querido, estoy bien. En serio.”

Agohó en su aliento. “Por favor.” Se deslizó sus manos a los cuellos de ella y fijó su atención en los ojos. “No lo hagas de nuevo.”

Sintió lo miedo de él. “Lo siento, querido. Debería haber llamado cuando lo paso.”

Él respondió, “Deberías escuchando a mi este mañana y no saliste.”

“Bill,” ella advirtió. “Ahora no.”

“Multa,” se rindió. Ella estaba con él y estaba bien. “Te amo.”

“Te amo, mi alma.” Se deslizó sus manos en el pelo de él.

Empezó a relajarse, pero recordó tener algo que decirle.

“Querida,” dijo con ella en sus brazos y miró al piso. “Dímelo otro vez.”

“Digo qué? Te amo?” ella respondió.

Él se besó los labios de ella rapidamente y se preparó por la reaction de su esposa. “Sí, porque llamó la doctora y llegará pronto.”


End file.
